Love, Weed and Rock & Roll
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Lunch's life was hell when her father Jayden Solomon died and she was left alone with her mother and little brother. Years later, Steve Haines, Maxie J Sterling, Blake and Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips and others enter into her difficult life as it got more dangerous and adventurous. (Related to Sweet and Deadly!)


**GirlGoneGamer here! I'm doing a story similar and related to Sweet and Deadly which involves the lovable and humorous weed smoking friend of Blake De Santa that some people on Fanfiction loved and laughed about her.**

 **And it's Lynnette Annalise Boxfield-Solomon or as in Lunch or Lunchables in short.**

 **I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Rockstar Games owns it along with it's characters from the original game. I only own my OC's which are explained in my profile if you wanna read more about them.**

* * *

Love, Weed and Rock & Roll

* * *

 _ **9/26/2004, Los Santos, San Andreas...**_

 _Her icy blue eyes slowly open as she was looking at the passenger side where the glove compartment box was. She felt herself moving while strapped down into a Evenflo High Back booster seat and realized that she's in her father's 2004 Bravado Bison pick up truck. Lunch looked to her left to see her father, Jayden Solomon keeping his blue eyes on the road and having both hands on the steering wheel._

" _Daddy?" Lunch questioned as her regular teen voice was replaced with a young child's voice._

" _Yes, snugbug?" Jayden questioned, without looking at his five year old daughter._

 _Then Lunch heard a familiar song playing on the radio as it was on a low volume._

" _Can you turn it up, Daddy?" Lunch questioned._

" _Sure thing, Lunchables." Jayden replied, before turning up the volume on the radio and Fame by David Bowie was heard._

" _Why you call me that, Daddy? It's a funny name." Lunch questioned resting her head back into her booster seat._

" _Cause when you was a baby with teeth, you love ham, turkey cheese with crackers. You love it instead of baby food, snugbug. If we didn't feed you meat and cheese once a day, you'll ended up biting me and your mother." Jayden explained. "Back then we didn't have money, but when I won the lottery everything was perfect for us."_

" _Yeah, before Lil' Chris…" Lunch said crossing her arms._

" _I know you wanted a baby sister, baby doll. But God chosen us to have a son, and especially you. You were the cutest of all, when your mother was pregnant at the age of seventeen." Jayden said, before pinching his daughter's button nose as Lunch giggled happily. "But… when you find someone, don't make that same mistake that me and your mother did when we were young."_

" _What's that?" Lunch questioned._

" _Having kids, but it's a joyful things." Jayden explained. "When you get older and you've entered East Los Santos Middle and High School or maybe Rockford Hills Academy, mother will tell you everything."_

" _Why can't you tell me everything?" Lunch questioned._

" _Cause… I'm supposed to be explain this to Christian when he gets older." Jayden replied._

" _And that was the classic David Bowie song Fame from 1972…" The man on Los Santos Rock Radio explained, before moving onto the breaking news. "Over a week later since, Rookie FIB agent Steven Haines has lost his dear twin's sister, Samantha Haines life after a robbery gone wrong outside of the FIB agent. The man who had fatally shot Haines' twin sister is arrested and guilty of murder in the first degree. And also Haines decided to take care of his sister's daughter who is his four year old niece, Chloe Rivers, but Haines and River's father is fighting for custody over the child at the moment-"_

" _Let's not listen that." Jayden said while turning the radio down. "The FIB here are complete idiots who are corrupt to get more money on their payroll."_

" _You don't like them?" Lunch questioned._

" _No, I don't, but don't listen and trust one, baby girl." Jayden replied. "Sometimes they're out to get personal information in order to arrest you for fraud."_

" _I won't Daddy." Lunch said._

" _That's my Lunchables." Jayden said, while ruffling Lunch's blonde hair she inherit from her mother._

 _As they made towards San Andreas Avenue where the FIB and IAA buildings, Jayden laughed at Lunch booing at both buildings while passing by. While heading towards the daycare center to pick up Christian in Little Seoul, Lunch was starting to fall asleep in her booster seat after being picked up from Los Santos Elementary in Pillbox Hill. Before she was able to close her eyes, she remembered that Jayden put a fruit punch box into her booster seat's cup holder._

 _Picking up the fruit punch, she accidentally dropped the drink onto the passenger side floor. Lunch was grunting as she was trying to reach out and grabbed it by herself, before she was able to take off her seatbelt until Jayden stopped her._

" _Snugbug, it's dangerous." Jayden said, holding his left hand against his daughter's seat belt and chest. "I got it." He said, before his left head reaches out and finally grabbed it._

 _And only for a split second, Lunch saw a newer model black SUV speeding towards her father's left side as it was coming closer to them. Her blue eyes widened as she gasped out in surprise, while grabbing onto her father's arms to get his attention._

" _Daddy, look out!" Lunch shouted, as Jayden look to see the SUV in the corner of his eyes and immediately drop the fruit punch box… until The SUV rammed into Jayden's side and the truck flipped over three times, breaking the glass and hearing Lunch's screams._

* * *

Sixteen year old Lunch woken up with a shock as she dreamed about her late father once more. She realized that it was a nightmare come true… when she'd dreamt of her father Jayden Solomon.

But now her teen life without her father was different, since now she started acting different from everyone, especially from her mother Selena Boxfield, her little brother, Christian Jayden Solomon… and now her soon to be stepfather, FIB agent Steve Haines.


End file.
